Steelwhooves
Summary The Great Equestrian War, a schism in Equestrian history saw the rise of great heroes on battlefield and on the homefront, regular nameless ponies enlisted to fight for their princesses great and noble cause against the evil Zebra scum. Many of these brave soldiers entered the line of battle never return but a few found select super stardom success, the most Prominent of which was Apple Snack. Born to a life of unknowns in apple country before the war Apple Snack would soon find his calling in the line of battle, being amongst the most awarded and respected soldiers Equestria had at their disposal, he was so highly rated in fact he was allowed to served under Big Macintosh himself, Applejack's big brother. It was at this point Apple Snack fell in love, found happiness and real purpose for all this fighting, in Applejack. In fact this was why he was first chosen for the Prototype Steel Ranger suits, a full suit of armor that generally turned its wearer into a magical walking talking tank. However near the very end of the war things started to look bleak his relationship with Applejack started to wain, world stability was crumbling, the end was coming, and he knew it. Apple Snack knowing the end was coming tried his best to see his lover before the end would come, however he had found out that she had been allowed permission to enter a stable for refuge, the apple stable, Stable 2. While he was not selected, Apple Snack chased out of Canterlot frantically trying to catch up thinking Applejack must've hated him, in reality however, she was pregnant, and wanted to carry on their lineage as safely as she could. But it was too late, when he reached the outskirts the bombs had started to drop, Apple Snack solemnly stood there in his armor amidst the hellfire, waiting to be engulfed and judged for all the lives he had taken, for Apple Snack to be no more. However, that didn't technically happen. When he came to he was still in his armor, amid the hellish desolate wasteland of Equestria. Apple Snack had become a Ghoul, a walking radioactive zombie. He still however maintained his sanity unlike most Ghouls, whatever was left of it at this point. feeling his old life was completely gone Steelhooves '''joined up with the remnant Steel Rangers for next few decades, working as loner for the faction as he lived in the home he once shared with Applejack. 200 years after the bombs a Stable Dweller would emerge from Stable 2, one that upon meeting Steelhooves reminded him of why Applejack meant so much to him. No matter how hard a struggle she would have to face, she would always try to do the right thing, that pony was Littlepip. Steelhooves realizing how important she would be in reshaping the wasteland, joined her on her quest, to continue to follow her and Applejacks mantra. Personal Statistics '''Tier:' 9-A Name: 'Steelhooves (Formerly Apple Snack) '''Origin: '''Fallout Equestria '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: ' Unknown At least 200 years old, possibly over 240 (Was of similar age to the Mane 6 who were well past their prime and showing signs of advanced aging before the Apocalypse) '''Classification: '''Earth Pony, Canterlot Ghoul, Star Paladin, Former Steel Ranger, Leader of Applejacks Rangers '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality '''(Types 1, 3, 7, and 8 Reliant on his suit for survival), '''Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant (Trained in the Military, Some of Equestrias best fighters had trouble with him in unarmed fights), Enhanced Physiology (Is fused with his suit, Canterlot Ghouls are well regarded for their immense strength), Explosives Expert, Skilled Strategist, Skilled Marksman, Hacking, Regeneration '''(Low Mid, regenerated his torso after it was torn off by an Anti Tank round, armor included.), '''Immune to Radiation, Various Pink Cloud related effects including Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Pink Cloud is substance that under prolonged exposure can meld objects and living things together, is capable of fusing streams of water into ribbons), and Sound Manipulation (Immune to Broadcasters, which project noise at a frequency capable of killing creatures in seconds.). Via his suit: Extremely Minor Technology Manipulation (His armor can self repair itself), Homing Attack, Self Destruct (Claimed his suit was capable of this), Enhanced Senses (via his suit's EFS), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect threats from Kilometers away, determine their intent, and how strong they are), Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Carries Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers, Can contend with trained martial artists in close combat, known Alicorn killer, likely the second strongest in Littlepips group barring Littlepip herself.) Speed: Subsonic, with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Notably the slowest of Littlepips friends because of his armor, other EFS users can track targets at this speed.) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Calamity) Striking Strength: Small Building Level Durability: Small Building Level (His armor can withstand pressure point strikes from trained Zebras, who can break other Steel Ranger armor, Had his torso blown off by an Anti Tank round and survived.) Stamina: Extremely High (Ghouls do not need to eat or sleep) Range: Standard Melee Range, Kilometers with Equipment Standard Equipment: * Steel Ranger Armor: Armor he wears at all times, some parts of it are melded to and are a regenerative part of him (his torso), The armor grants him protection while also maintaining his ammo and drug intake, he will die without it for long due to it replacing vital functions in his torso. Steelhooves can also turn the power source of his specific suit into a bomb. His suit also is fit with all the functionality of a Standard Pipbuck and its related abilities. * Battle Saddle: '''Steelhooves uses a back mounted saddle to operate heavy weaponry, this can range from RPGs to Heavy Machine guns. '''Intelligence: Extremely Gifted possibly Genius, while he considered his great descendant smarter than him and actively looked up to her even, Steelhooves is by far at least the second smartest on the team, being able to hack computers on a level of if not superior to Littlepip. He also has far more battle experience than anyone else in Littlepips gang due in part to his age. He was the oldest acting Ranger, Steel or Apple at the time of his death and was amongst one of the highest ranked. Later on in the story he defects from the Steel Rangers and forms his own group known as Applejacks Rangers, leading and commanding several operations/networks during his time away from Littlepips group. Also like his descendant he is a known trickster, and has successfully lied to and swindled numerous individuals to get whatever it is he desires. '''Weaknesses: '''Cannot Survive without his suit, suit breathalyzer can be easily damaged, EMPs or Sufficient Damage will disable his suit over time. Category:Fallout Equestria Category:Characters Category:Pipbuck users